Reterned of Hedgeg
by sansbones
Summary: Sonic and tales fase off! A battel of branes and brawn, with sum hot hot lovin in betwean ;3 Therd book in seres! Reed sonic sexy journer and hedgeg cronkle first plox and thx! OwO
1. story tell

Reterned of Hedgeg

Author Noted: hey guyses third book of sonic sexy journer and hedgeg cronckle pleese reed those firsted btw am singel and have masoves muscles enjoyed

C hapter 1: story tell

Thay at a nother teenage partie having lot of sexy and fun and stuf and teenaged thing, sonic want to tell story too gests

Sonic: hey guyse want hear story of happen

Nucles : what happenedtor

Sonic: oilman, Charizard and sans were thare and foxy

Charizard: yes

Ash: wow

Oilman: hey what about pikmon!

Sonic: oh that aren't to much biger

All Pikmon: HEY

Flieing Pikmon: don't trie to say, it ok that was not good ok

All Pikmon: BLOP TOP

Oilman: oh you gotted roosted

Sonic:oh man

M Bisin: wow that brutril

Sonic: so want to hear story

Lugi: yes tel story

Sonic: thank lugi

Dasey: yes thank lugi

Sonic: so like 5 yeer ago we fawt with bad guyse

Ash: wow

Sonic: and then tail he turn big bad cristil and now god look for us and do meen thing

Nucles: oooo , I'm angry now

Charizard: yes it was craze time

Sans: wenver i din I say bone apteete

They all laffed out loud:

M Bisin : funy man

Sonic: yes that happin

Nucles: let get them

Sonic: WH WHA WHAT?!

Nucles: yes

Dasey: eh I don-

Lugi: yes we muss do it

Dasey: oh ya do it pleese

Ash: me and pokmon will help

Oilman: Pikmon?

Ash: no pokmon

Oilman: oh

Charizard:like me

Ash: yes Charizard

M Bisin: so we fite them?

Sonic: hmm

Nucles: yes pleese

Foxy: argh matey we musst

Feenix Rite: objecshin!

Everyone except Feenix Rite: WHAAAAAT!?

Feenix Rite: we cannot not atek him yet, we are unpared

Sonic: shoot your rite!

Sans: he is rite, he is Feenix rite

Everyone laffed

Nucles: no we fite

Feenix Rite: no

Nucles: but I'm am big nucle

Sonic: he got poont

Nucles: yes

Feenix Rite: how aboot we get prared

Nucles: yes

M Bisin: we mus be redy to fite

Oilman: mine Pikmon onsomble sing a song to get us in the mood to fite

Flieing Pikmon: hey frend Pikmon hear , ya you don't want to fear

Purple Pikmon: we got mussle

Yellow: we got uncel

Flieing Pokemon: we leeve the other teem with tear

Red: tear tear made of water

Blue: water water with you're dawter

Flieing Pokemon: that what we say, no mistake gonna get a clap not no nap

Wite: not gonna nap

Flieing: so think a lot kid a tot and yell ya Pikmon Pikmon Pikmon!

Roc: pic

Red and Blue: min

Wite and Pirple: mon

Yellow: pone

Flieing Pikmon: cone

Oilman: ha yes we feeling it know

Nucles: I'm am so pummed that I could punsh a anythined

M Bisin: my eys red with raje

Dasey: men not big deel

Lugi: yes humguns deel

Dasey: yes htot

Lugi: you hot

They hotly maked out

Sonic: so let go

Sonic:ok

Sonic: but how

Sonic: by forse

Foxy: argh mateys

Feenix Rite: since I'm am loyer we can sues tail

Nucles: but how sues if no punsh

Feenix Rite: lissen man no punsh

Nucles: yes punsh stupid loyer guy go home to your wifed

Feenix Rite: at leest got one dum idot

Nucles: at leest have nucles

Everyone:ohhhhh

Feenix Rite: I gess your rite

Nucles: so yes we punsh em aroun

Ash: wow sound fun and we can delvop ar love for pokman

Oilman: pikmon?

Charizard: no pokman

Charizard wink at ash

Ash: wow hotty

Sans: so hot like fier bone

They all laffed out loud

Sonic: arite guyse let go in the run for tail

Foxy: arghh


	2. Tryels and Trubulashins

Chapter 2: Tryels and Trubulashins

They are in court and they sue tail pecuse he killed peeple

Juj: cort is now in seshin

Feenix Rite: thank youre you're oner

Tail: ugh why cort

Juj: no specking in cort or jale

Tail: fine

Wario:mi think tail in truble

Dr Woily: what do we did?

Team rockit: we will have to help tail in cort. May bee we Wil be defedats, and then we can help him and proov him inicint. We Wil haf two wait and sea

Juj: kwite, tail plese testafie

Tail: so i was not do Ing anthig rong, I was walkig pecuse I like to jog

Juj: Feenix you may beigen you're crisss egsaminashin

Feenix Rite: objecshin!

Everyone: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?,?,!,!.!.!.!?,?,?

Feenix Rite: Tail hate to joG!

Tail: no! H-how did you no?

Feenix Rite: intence musec star playig

Feenix Rite: Pecuse...YOU TOLD ME!

The hole crows gose insain

Tail: nooooooooo! OH NOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Juj: CENTENSE TO PRISIN

The croud chered

Tail was send to prisin

Dr Woily: no we mus get out if thare

Mowth: ite hat mowth

Jesse: HEIL TAIL

Wario: HEIL TAIL

Gladon: masser tail heil ugh

Captin Falcoin: will do anthing fore masser tail

King Dedede: yes

So tail go out in jail

Tail: hmm hopfuly my servnt controlle guyse will come fech me out of hear

Everyone: yes tail

Tail: ha new it

Dr Woily: annthing for lord tail

Sulk: bakcscrach

Sulk brake opened bar

Tail: yes much thank

Sonic: stop rite thare guy

Nucles: yesd idot

Feenix rite: you thinkd you cood leeve jale

Juj: so funy

Tail rip throot out of juj and deseesed

Tail: pritty funy

Evryune in plase is now freecked ... besid one persin is unskathed

Nucles: but whare nucles?

Nucles take leep like none befoar, he slases tail and tail turn normul and everyon no long controll

Tail: oh no am an normul

Wario: ware we

Nucles: no prare to dye

Tail: oh no

Tail flie out of thare in a jify

Nucles: urgh

Jesse and Mowth: hey were back!

Mowth: mowth thats a kite

King dedede: ware are we!

Captin Falcoin: Whi dine this!

Gladon: ugh so confuseed

M Bisin: uh you guyse it ok you controlle by tail-

Dr woily: tail is juss a small boy you guyse trie and killed us

Ash: Hey man we wood neve do that

Lugi: ya neve

Dasey: neve

Dr Woily: al redy did

A big gasped

Feenix Rite: objexshon

A biger gasped

Feenix Rite: ovously we ar not controleders becau juj ded we don kill juj eesy poont grate poont alsow we have an hedgeg with bug nucle no nucle equill no buckel so basicly if no buckel no pant in the crimed sene

They all gasped bigest eve

Dr Woily: no

Hugungus gasped

Feenix Rite: but I gave poont

Dr Woily: no but is invald and I'm am rite not you

Feenix Rite: but mine name says rite

Nucles: but I have nucles

Dr woily: you... Will ... Pay, et go guyse

Captin Falcoin: get in cared

Sonic: ugh dumb idot

King dedede: ... What

Sonic: I said dumb idot

King dedede: want fite about it

Sans: keep the bone

They all laffed out loud

King dedede: fined, I won't do nothing

They get in Falcoin car a hit the speeder.

Lugi: that frusting becaus we save him

Dasey: I agreeded

Nucles: no I saved

M Bisin: yes save bad guyse

Nucles: shut up

Ash: CALM DOW

Foxy: arghh matey matey

Sonic: guyse is fined no probelm

M Bisin:yes rite

Charizard : of curse , no probelm

Oilman: we will get them

Ash: ya lets go team!

Nucles: hit the speeder

They reeliseded that no speeder

Nucles: ahaha


	3. a forgent timed

Chapter 3: a forgent timed

Captin Falcoin: how longed we been controlle by sonic

King Dedede: yes is an outrajd

Dr Woily: we will go asked sonic

Gladon: no not know

Dr Woily: rite know

Glad on: no not know I reallly donte want too

Dr Woily: goodness you have to lern

Gladon: no but I realllly donte want too

Drs woily: fine let figured out why and how longed we hear

Gladon: ugh

Wario: I canhot rember

Sulk: yes I know

Everyone: WHA WHA WHAAAAAT

Sulk: I tekdecked and than fiure out that we been controlle fore 5 yeers

Everyone: WHA WHA WHA WHAAAAAAT

Captin Falcoin: oh ya how we not fiure out?!

Sulk: duh

King dedede: hmmmm

Dr Woily: ohw I get it know maked scenes

Gladon: ugh so long, am I rite nul

Null doent respund

Gladon: oh you

Wario: so what your tellin me sonic been controled me for long times?

Sulk: yes

Metl Sonic: beep bop

King dedede: am ideeuh

Dr Woily: what ideeuh

King dedede: we put slave them forver 5 yeers

Tail com frum shadow maniceduly

Tail: yes

Gladon: wen we don we stoped

Wario: yes agreeded

Metl Sonic: beep bopp boop bop , bing bong boop beep boop beep bop BOP bop BOP bop bop boop

Dr woily: yes agreeded we will go

Sulk: ok hit the speeder

Dr Woily: wate

Tail: whT

Dr Woily: tail you not strong rite know

Tail: oh yes but maibe got cristil

Dr Woily: you got cristil to buffed yourselves

Tail: no but for somthing else

Dr Woily: hmm not Impertent

Tail: rong

Dr Woily: so go get cristil

Tail: yes for cristil

Dr Woily: ok Gladon, sulk and metl sonic com in helio copper

Captin Falcoin: ok wario and King dedede com in car

Dr Woily: know don nut get in a carsh this times

Captin Falcoin: wood ent

Dr Woily: prefct

Gladon: can we go know

Metl Sonic: boop beep

Gladon : I now rite

Dr Woily: ok let goed

Captin Falcoin: hit Ing speeder

King dedede: woo hoo

Wario: fun!

Captin Falcoin:look buterflied

King dedede: wowed

Wario: no buterflied a man!

They get carsh

Crom: what the. What is vechile not horsed or dragons big dragon

Captin Falcoin: is my car

Crom: amazed

King dedede: you tring to fite

Crom: oh noed bad guyse

Wario: that hoo we fiting

Crom: me to

Captin Falcoin: ya we losed know

Crom: you a masser tactishon

King dedede: yes thank

Captin Falcoin: help out pleese

Crom: yes

Wario: but no vechile

Crom : yes have big dragon

King dedede: wow amaze

Crom: not beter then speed car

Captin Falcoin: yea big dragon

Crom: wood you guyse minded if I helped fite

Wario: are you a fiter I don think so

Crom: am armie controlleder with sord

Wario King a Dedede and Captin Falcoin: WHAAAAAT WHAT WHAT WHAAAAT

Crom : yes blewed up mide

Captin Falcojn: you muss help

Crom: ok big dragon let fite for the rite

King dedede: but what aboot car

Captin Falcoin: will get biger and bader one

Wario: ok hit speeder

Crom: no speeder is dragon

Wario: hit the dragon

Crom: no has felling

Wario: hit the air

Crom: yes

He slises air

Crom: so ware we hedding

Captin Falcoin: thata way

Dr Woily: ugh they gotted in a carsh

Gladon: ugh

Dr Woily: I'll call em

RING RING

Captin Falcoin: yessed?

Dr Woily: ware you at

Captin Falcoin: hear

HANF UP

Dr Woily : I sea a dragon

Metl sonic: BOOP

Gladon: yes is Charizard

Dr Woily: shoot em

Crom: ow they shot us kill em

King dedede: that dr Woily

Wario: ugh

Captin Falcoin: I'll call

RING RING

Dr Woily: yes

Captin Falcoin: we on dragon

Dr Woily: oh ok not Charizard

HANG UP

Gladon: kill

Dr woily: no is frend

Gladon: Charizard is frend?

Metl Sonic: beep?

Dr Woily no but-

Gladon: kills

Dr Woily: NO

Gladon: but why not

Captin Falcoin: hey guyse meet Crom

Gladon: oh is frend I almos kill you guyse dumb dr Woily

Dr Woily: urghed

Crom: nise to meat you but why did you shot dragon?

Dr Woily: is misustading

Crom: oh it ok then

Gladon: it becas dr Woily is a idot!

Dr Woily: lern to beehive

Gladon: I don't need to behive

Dr Woily: you are a bad cild

Gladon: not cild, udult

Dr Woily: hm look like cild to me

Gladon: you re rong old man

Dr Woily: fine you udult

Gladon: got that rite


	4. a tacktishul mach

Chapter 4: a tacktishul mach

Crom: ok let fited bad guyse with tack tick

Dr Woily: hm seem like goed ideeuh

Sonic: look is nother dragon like you Charizard

Charizard: really?!

Charizard flie in air

Charizard: hi frend

Charizard get atak by big dragon and died

Sonic: oh no is dr Woily and the crew!

Wobuftet: Wobuftet

Mowth: snowt cat flite

Jesse: oh no

Ash: ok let go teem

Oilman: Pikmon get in poshishon

M Bisin: poshishon for atak yes atak time

Nucles: they gon feer my nucles

Feenix Rite: no nucles no fite cood get in truble

Nucles: I now

Nucles is bad as

Gladon: hey they come out to fite ugh

Dr woily: yea so did i

Metl Sonic: beep

Dr woily: ya am an meen we

King dedede: hey loser fite us

Lugi: Wil do boy

Dasey: go lugi stron boy

Lugi jum at dragon and grab King dedede and trow to groun with grean power

Lugi: not stron enuf?

King dedede: much stron

King dedede take hamer and hit lugi to obivon he ded

Dasey: oh mine!

King dedede: killin and Rollon

Dasey: that is the last staw

Dasay grabed a ternep out of the groud and thew it at dedede

Dedede: ouw, that hert

Dasey: ha

King Dedede: we shud retret

Gladon: uggggggh agen!?

Dr Woily: we shud not retret we are in the leed

Jesse: die

Jesse atek Gladons tipe null and tipe null atek Jesse skewing her in the hart

Jesse: Ho Wil take cair of Wobuftet and Mowth!?

Ash: it ok I Wil

Jesse: I'm comin to sea you James

Jesse fel ded

Sonic: how dair you

Sonic used CHATORICIIES GENERASRIOEGYE

All vilanes blast awey

Sonic: good ridins

Ash: woof

Nucles: what

Ash: am an teing to comcate with pokman

Oilman: Pikmon?

All Pikmon: Pikmon?

Flieing Pikmon: hey little Pikmon big and small today who we gonna call

Purple: the rock boy

Yellow: the clock

Wire Pikmon: maibe somting with a sock

Flieing : ya that mite bee what you thinked but it relly stinked

Red Pikmon: shood we get a stinky shoe

Blue: I thinked that you did do

Flieing Pikmon: neve give me some messin , com un Pikmon here the presense

Roc: esense

Wite, purple and yellow: neclase

Red and Blue: necked

Flieing : tecked

Oilman: amaze

Sonic: know that a fiting screem

Dasey: maked me feal beter

Charizard: I can not beleeved it

Nucles: no nucles but lots of chukles

Feenix Rite: objektshin

Everyone: WHAAAT?

Oilman: don make funed of my Pikmon

All Pikmon: yeah!

Feenix Rite: they here us I thinked and I maibe beleeve that hav cance

Foxy: yes is rite yes

Sonic: oh noes yes the yellin cood get us kill

Oilman: what the wors that cood happin


	5. the wors that cood happin

Chapter 5: the wors that cood happin

Prevuslie on returned of hedgeg

"oilman: what the wors that cood happin"

Sonic: so muched cood happin

Tail: hey

Oilman: hahaha what a joke

Tail: you assured?

Nucles: ya tail you not stron

M Bisin: mhmm yep

Dasey: you payed fore what you cood did to lugi

Ash: ya man leeve us alon

Mowth: mat powt ignite

Wobuftet: ye

Charizard: mmhmm

Tail: you think I'm am week

Nucles: vairy

Tail: and I'm am

Sonic: then why'd you fite us

Tail: becaus I'm am not alone, I hav hedgeg cristil

Sonic: ya you ain't no hedgeg

M Bisin: we not scarred

Tail: I'm no hedgeg

Tail trow cristil in air

Tail: BUT RETURNED OF THE HEDGEG

Shadow com out of the cristil glowin blaked

Everyone: WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHAAAAAAT?!

Sans: prety boned if you asked me

They all laffed out loud

Sonic: tail why you branged shadow backed

Tail: to destroyed you

Foxy: shadow I mised you!

Shadow: hm

Foxy: you mised me?

Shadow pick foxy up with big muscler arm

Shadow: alway

Foxy: argh matey

Sonic: but foxy we were in gajed

Foxy: no matey

Sonic: trater

Nucles: fined than leeve

Feenix Rite: objektshin

Everyone: WHAAAT?!

Feenix Rite: foxy and sonic haded kid and know foxy leeve but no leeve becaus taked cair of the kid and with a kid you need a lid but no lid onlie hook

Foxy: oh

Shadow: you haded kid with sonic?

Foxy: uh no is lyeder

Sonic: urgh

Freind Rote: what but-

Shadow: then we shal kill em

Nucles: I wood dare you to tried

Shadow: I'm am stroner then you

Sonic: oh ha

Nucles: sonic you now what to do

Shadow: what you gona do I'm in super shadow hedgeg formed

Sonic: oh ya?

Nucles: ha I laff

Nucles and Sonic: CHOST CONOL TOGETER

Nucles and sonic are both form togeter big hedgeg super choes contol

Sonic:what you think of that?

Shadow: nothing

M Bisin: kill him guyse

Ash: he lot of stroness!

Mowth: shout man hike

Nucle: tasted a nucle?

Shadow: eat all time

Nucles does a nucle punsh but shadow blocked and trow to groun

Feenix Rite: you gotten pumeld

Nucles: shut up no nucle man

Sonic: we stil fiting

Tail: not very good

Dasey: get em sonic

Sonic: yes

Sonic go and hit shadow but no efeeckt

Shadow: ha fool

Sonic: oh no

Shadow dos a huge dark power bal and shoot sonic away

Shadow: HAHAHAHA

Tail: HAHAHAHA

Nucles: nucle sandwich

Shadow get hit and it hurtes

Shadow: no hit me

Nucles: I did it

Shadow: get smashes

Shadow smashe nucle to awaytown

Oilman: evryon we gota run know

Felix Rite: yes

Ash: let go

They get on oilman rockship and Charizard back and leeve

Tail: ahaha you stron

Shadow: oh I now

Dr Woily: how d it go guyse

Tail: it grate we won fite

King dedede: did they died?

Tail: no

Shadow: they ran

Pit: I run

Wario: we shood cach em

Gladon: no I'm am tired

Dr Woily: hey no your not

Gladon: yes I'm am urghhh

Metl sonic : beep bop boop

Dr Woily: fined.

Captin Falcoin: well know we now we can kill em good

WITH SONIC AND FRENDS

Soni: we need somone

Nucles: ya he ated the nucle sandwich

Then a man com bye and he has real big hare and mucles

Gocku: want me to help

Sonic: hoo you?

Gocku: I'm am gocku, the dagon bal colictor

Sonic: wow assume! U seam real cool

Gocku bluses

Gocku: thank

Everyone: we are prared now


	6. traned for a fite

Chapter 6: traned for a fite

Sonic: so you stron?you gotted big mucles

Gocku: stroner than enyon

Nucles: ha

Gocku: what

Nucles: you not stroner then me

Gocku: yes I'm am

Nucles: no Nucles

Gocku: yes Nucles

Nucles: woah Nucles!

Gocku: yes

Nucles: prety stron

Gocku: yes

Dasey: so stron

Gocku: wow hoties

Dasey: you thinked?

Gocku: yes

Ash: ok so if you so stron you gonna defeet shadow?

Gocku: who is shadow

Sonic: shadow is the guyse hot beet me and Nucles in a fite when we use cholos coral

Gocku: wow maibe you guyse not stron

Feenix Rite: objektshin

Gocku: WHA WHA WHA WHAAAAT?!

Feenix Rite: shadow is so very stron

Gocku: nah

Feenix Rite: YES, he has a shadow so he dark and who els dark the dark ness that prety scary prett scary equill stron

Gocku: yes you'd rite

Sans: feenix rite

Charizard: u said that

They all laffed out loud

M Bisin: ok so trane time

Oilman:hit the jams

Pikmon: yes oilman

Flieing Pikmon: hey Pikmon trow up hand , and star a Pikmon a band

Red : yes flieing we will

Blue: ya come on Pikmon don't say still

Flieing Pikmon: ya we trane, realy hard we gonna trow shadow rely fare

Purple : rely far

White: to the sky

Flieing pikemon: alrite guys no it time to end the Pikmon rime

Roc: lime

Yellow: lie

Purple and Wite: by

Red and Blue: tie

Flieing : FLY

oilman: yes prefct we totaly jacks know

Gocku: let fite shadow

They walkeded for Miles's

Oilman: we tired

Ash: ya same

Wobuftet: Wobuftet

Mowth: pout gap lite

Charizard: oh why don't get in rockship and my back

They get in rockship and back

Sonic: smart thinking

Nucles: no thinkin only Nucles, get hed I'm game

Feenix Rite: objeckshin

Everyone besides feenix rite, Wobuftet purple Pikmon and crom : WHA WHA WHA WHAAAAT?

Feenix Rite: we need think

Nucles: but we have gocku and Nucles

Gocku: yes I'm am Gocku

Crom: we need tack tick toe

Sonic: hmm I sup close so

M Bisin: what

Feenix Rite: we will fite them with power and mite and tack tick

Nucles and Crom: wow sound good!

Feenix Rite: we will half have of you on one sid and other in other Sid

Crom: good tack tick

Gocku: not juss me fiting?

Feenix Rite: no

Sonic: wow smart good ideeuh

Oilman: alrite hoo to teems

Feenix Rite: ok gocku leed oilman , ash , Dasey and I com and sonic leed, m Bisin, Nucles and Crom and Charizard

Gocku: sonic leed?

Sonic: yes alway

Gocku: not toe stron

Dasey : ok let go in fore the fite

M Bisin: yes I'm am ecited

Gocku: ok letted go

They go very fared to themed.


	7. a partie blasted

Chapter 7: a partie blasted

The villins partie fore shadow

Foxy: stron shadow!

Shadow: oh yea

King Dedede: how do you bee so stron!

Wario and Dr Woily and Shadow: so stron

Captin Falcoin: hm guyse you sea that

Shadow: sea what

Captin Falcoin: A CAKE

Shadow: yay fore me

Pit: fore you

Pit give cake

Shadow : hm not cutters

Shulk: CACKLEBLAST

Shulk chatted the cake

Wario: wow I'm am hungrie am eet the cake

Metl Sonic: beep boop beep

Dr Woily: not eet cake know

Gladon: ugh why am an hunrier then a dog

Dr Woily: no cake

Gladon: but I'm am so hugnriers then a dog!

Dr Woily: no Gladon no deserved cake

Gladon: A DOGGGGG

Dr Woily: fine

Captin Falcoin: oh my you sea that

Shadow: nother cake?

Captin Falcoin: no is our enemied

Shadow: evan beter

Sonic: time to dye

Shadow: I beeted you before I do it agen

King dedede: ha thay only half have the teem rite know

Wario: dum idots

Crom: hehehe som good tack tick

Charizard: dye know

Charizard blews fire on King dedede but he is water pengin so he fine

King dedede: dum idot, dye

King dedede hit Charizard to oblivon

Sulk: blockedy clutch

M Bisin: ow

Shadow: you guyse being beeted

Sonic: urgh

Foxy: you muss need me huh matey

Sonic: no needed you

Nucles: only needed nucles

Nucles punsh foxy to groun

Shadow: no foxy

Foxy: argh matey, you will walk, the plank

Shadow: no! Dye

Shadow smass nucle to groun

Crom: stopped!

Wario driveded over Crom

Crom: ouwhc

Sonic: oh no my frends

Shadow: you're turn

Sonic: no pleese

Shadow out gun to heed

Sonic: no shadow don do it

Dr Woily: do it shadow

Pit: hahaha

Sonic: no

Bom: 3

Shadow: AHAHAHAHA

Bom: 2

Sonic: no pleese

Bom: 1

Gocku: KAMEYAMAYYA

Shadow: huh

Gocku hit a blast and it hit shadow to the moon

Tail: oh no

Sonic: wow thank man

Wario: uh. Oh.

Gocku: ya oyou shood be all scarred

Pit: I'm-im-im-im-im shaking in my winged

They were all shivring and shakin

Gocku: ha neve fite me

Dasey: you meen use

Gocku: yes babe

Sulk: so wha- what you gonna do

Gocku: I'm gonna smak ya

Everyone that is villin: WHA WHAT WHA WHAAAAT

Captin Falcoin: guyse don't pout we can fite it

Gladon: ugh no

Metl Sonic: beep boop

Captin Falcoin: it's ok, FALCOIN PUNSH

Gocku: ouwhc

Captin Falcoin: evryon help

Villins: yes

Gocku: fine help em

Gocku punsh Falcoin to groun

King dedede: let holp him

Gladon: fine go type null

Gocku: hahaha

Gocku use an nergy bal and make King dedede and type null faint

Gladon: ugh

Dr Woily: hm it's ok we stil can fite

Sulk: blochet crack

Gocku block the sord and then hit sulk with one sord

Dr Woily: ROBO SMASS

Dr Woily us robo arm on helio copper but Gocku grab it and trow him at the other villin

Gocku: hoo left

Foxy was onlie one leff hidin

Oilman: I sea him!

Gocku: let get him

Gocku run at him but acksidentlie step on oilman

Oilman: OUWCH

Pikmon: HEY DO NIT HIT OILMAN

Gocku: oh sorie

Red Pikmon: NO THAT IS NOT ALOWE

Red Pikmon rip Gocku to peeses

Everyone: wow!

Foxy: hm timed to ecape

Foxy jum in pirat shipped and bring tale

Pikmon: yes oilman


	8. awaked

Chapter 8: awaked

The good guy lefted and the bad guyse in groun

Dr woily: ware ar we

Captin Falcoin*sakes hed* LBRBRBALR

Sulk: wow I cant' rember what happin

Wario: ware is shadow and tail

King dedede: I hav no cloo

Gladon: uh guyse whie you sleping

Metl Sonic: beep?

Gladon: well I had to helped tipe nul

Metl Sonic: BOOP BEEP BOP BING BONG BOOP!

Gladon: ugh sorie

Metl Sonic: BOOP BOPP BOP BEEP BEP BING BOK BOEOP

Gladon: FINE IM AM SKRIE MAN

Gladon star to crie teer

Metl Sonic: bop bop bop...

Gladon: ugh

Pit: hm trieing to rember what happin cant'

Crom: let wach

They wach taped

Wario: wow that crazes

Crom: ya not good tack tick on ar part

Dr Woily: so ware shadow honed

Pit: I don now

Dr Woily: he went so ware far awayed let trie to find them

Crom: but how we nope God tack tick

King dedede: ok sounded good to a pengin with a hamer

Captin Falcoin: we go in car you go in helio copper

Dr Woily: NO WE NIT SOIN THAT

Crom: I hav dragon

Captin Falcoin: pleese mister Woily we want to driv

Dr Woily: no it's dr to youse mister Fslcoin

Crom: I have dragon

Gladon:ugh can we go

Dr. Woily: yes in helio copper now

Captin Falcoin: it Captin to youse

King dedede, Captin Falcoin and wario and Crom jum on dragon becaus car broked

Crom: I have dragin

Dr Woily: fined we Wil half to do the work agen becaus they gonna carsh

Eggman: ok letted go

Sulk: bakltsatch


	9. Adam reterned

Chapter 9: Adam reterned

Adam: in back

Sonic: heyyyy! Adam we mised you!

Adam: my girfried is hear two

Hatsun kumi: kawayi

Adam: hott

Charizard: hey Adam!

M Bisin: Nice to meet you!

Dasey: Nise to meet you

Nucles: nise too meet you

Feenix rite: nise too meat yo

Crom: ise two heat dude

Mowth: trowts cat bite

Wobuftet: Wobuftet

Adam: wow cool guyse more guyse diffrent guyse

Oilman: way more guyse

Pikmon: way more guyse

Musroom pikmon: enther Pikmon!

Flieing pikemon: Adam the hedgeg big and strong stronger then me stronger then tom

Purple: strong

Yellow: STRONGER THEN TOM

Flieing : somon villin meen meen villin we need Adam to do killin.

Blue Pikmon: yes pleese Adam you real grate

Red: shoolidy top pop bop

Musroomed :coo Ming Ming Bing Bing

Flieing Pikmon: so take ar song info afecshon giv me an erekshon

Roc: erekshon

Purple: perkepshon

Yellow: manectrshom

Red: mushom

Musroom: mussroom

Blue: blueom

Flieing: OOOM

Oilman: AMAZE GRATE

Adam: wow God singeing

M Bisin: truthe

Sonic: Adam you muss kill the villin

Dasey: you shood also kissed me

Adam: I hav hatsun kumi

Dasey: darned

Ash: so Wil kill meen guyse fore us?

Adam: no Wil not kill

Crom: oh

Charizard: oh dangedt

Dr Woily: hey they notted get in carsh

Crom: that caused we have big dragin

King dedede : oh noed keep you're eye opened so you don't carsh

Wario:we grtiingrd in a carsh

Captin Falcoin: ahhhhhhh

Eggman: I'm juming of

Eggman jums of dragin

Crom: we carshed

They carsh

Charizard: oh noed

The dragin carsh and hit Charizard Crom and dasey and they go flieing beasied charizard he dieded

Adam: oh mi an bad guyse

Hatsun Kumi: beet em Adam

Dasey: pleese help Adam the hot Gog

King dedede: onther hedgeg?! Crazed

Dr Woily: maibe we shood run

Gladon: ugh no I don liked runnin

Dr Woily: but we muss

Gladon: no runnin is boreding

Dr Woily: but we cood dye

Gladon: but I'm am so tireded

Dr Woily: but-

Gladon: SOOOO TIREDED

Wario: let fited!

Metl Sonic: beep

Gladon: ya go tipe null

Sonic: oh noes evryon fite!

They go in a big battel

Adam: I'm am not a fiter boy

Hatsun Kumi: hott it

Adam: hm ok

Adam trie to imperss them

Dr Woily: oh my the hedgeg comin !

Sonic: me?

Nucles: am an ekidnah

Sulk: blanktedscrach

Dr Woily: no Adam!

Adam: I'm am hero

Crom: villins let kill Adam

Dasey: wow so stronged

Adam: I can used my awstom powered

Wario: wow so stron powersed

Adam: yes vairy

Dr Woily: run!

Adam: no fite

Gladon: ya go tipe null

Adam destroyed all villin in singel bloaw

Adam: hahaha I winned

Sonic: thank

Nucles: but wear the Nucles?

Feenix rite: objeckshin!

Everyone: WHA WH wha WHA WHAAAAat

Feenix Rite: he DUES have Nucles

Nucles: this is aned outraje

Sonic: agreeinged

Feenix Rite: how you gonna beet an army witout nucles

Nucles: I'm am have an nucles

Feenix rite: yes and so does everyone

Nucles: but mine name is Nucles

Feenix Rite: Nucles is a tipe of hand and if you a man you got a hand and hand hav Nucles

Everone: WH wha WHA WHA WHA WHAAAAAT

Feenix Rite: oh yes I win the case

Sonic: you gotted that rite

Sans: boney bone

They all laffed outnloud


	10. Space jamr

Chapter 10: Space jamr

Foxy: wow that was craze fite thank we gotta out of thare

Tail: yes I agreeded but we shood fined shadow

Foxy: fuck shadow plank walking boy

Tail: no he on teem

Foxy: plank

Tail: truthed it

we half to go to moon to get sadow bank

Dr. Woily: yes we mus

Gladon: but the moon is farrrr

Dr. Woily: yes but we need to go

Gladon: to faaaarrrrr

Dr Woily: no compaling

Gladon: SOOOOO FAAAAAAAARRR

Crom: okay we go to moon but we need to space ship

Captin Fslcoin: ship make us faser

Gladon: finded

Metal sonic: were do we get ship

Sulk: oilman off the good guyes has a shace spip

Metal sonic: bing bing, bong

Sulk: thank you very much

Eggman: so do we iniltratig the good guyse bass?

Wario: nah, we willnt do that

They go to good the guys bass ware everone is gong a slep essenpt sonic and sans and Crom and wobuftet and mowth and oilman and red Pikmon and white Pikmon and purple pulmón and red Pikmon and blue Pikmon and yellow Pikmon and flieing Pikmon and roc Pikmon and mussromm Pikmon and feenix rite and m Bisin and Charizard and roc Pikmon

Charizard: hey what yu foijn hear

Wario: we good guy

Sonic: u assured?

Gladon: for assure

Oilman: take my rockship

Crom: thank

Crom: no prolemb

Crom: grate talk

Pikmon beside purple pikemon and red pikemon: yes oilman

Tail: I will massage this rockship

mowth: were blasting of agen

Mowth: not my height

All the villin sneekhilly git on rockship

Crom: shhh guyse thay mite here us

Crom:(frum downstares) hm I herded somthing maibe

Crom: gets in rockship and starts enjoin

Tail: ok let go

Foxy: argued mater

They go into spass

Captin Falcoin: guyse look it a sparse stopping

Villins: yay

Wario: let go in

They go in and here sum sweat jams

Tail: hm suck good James

Chewbocco: HONK

Dr Woily: it furrie

Tail: hm let keep him up are teen

Han Soflo: HEY, you can nut steel thing that meen

Gladon: ugh whyine nut

Han SoFlo: becus is mine

Wario: let take him

Han Soflo: no!

Han soflo trow chessed peese at wario and wario dye and go in spase frozeden

Chewbocco: gom homp

Metl Sonic: BOOP bong beep beep BOOP

Chewbocco: flop?

Metl Sonic: beek

Chewbocco and Metl Sonic fuk a littl

Tail: they on term know

Han Soflo: hm prefct

Crom: seems like not good guy

Gladon: ugh whatsver

Tipe null

King Dedede: let goed to Mooner

Han SoFlo steel all there spip

Pit : on knowed he steeled spip

All them get on top off spip and ride along spase

Han Soflo: i won't lie this is defetly me wen I steel a spip

Choobaco: HONK

han Soflo did not no that they're is are is the villins on the spip on top

Eggman: I wonder were we are gong

Then the sea a polise box


	11. Ho is the docor

Chapter 11: Ho is the docor

The box open and here is a man

Doctor ho: Stop!

The rockship did not sea him and the rockship flie in to the polise box (it biger on the insid)

Doctor ho: oh no the retardis got broked

Han Soflo: srory bout that

Doctor ho: it ok I will take us away but first do u no so this is?

Doctor ho show them sadow

Tail: Shadow!

Shadow: food to see you tail and everyone else and new people

Han Soflo: sry for stearing your spip

Choobaco: HONM HEEIP

shadowD: hey that is okay I will get in the shop

Doctor ho: alonssee

The retardis go back to earth and apear outside a hose they're is a guy in the hose he come out he is a fox

Carsh Bandacute: what is with all the rucis

Eggman: another fury

Carsh: am not fury am a reel fox

Choobaco: honk honk weekinoo?

Carsh Bandacute nodes Choobaco has a crush on carsh

Metl Sonic: bop?

Gladon: ughhh we foundeded sadow let goed know ugh

Dr Woily: yes agreeded

Docor Ho: ok bye guyse hehehehe

Docor ho put littl knot.e in sadow is pockt

Shadow:hm riter?

Docor Ho: sh

Shadow: u giv knot ? U Ritter

Docor Ho: SH

Shadow: oh

Tail: shadow we leeving

Crom: ya let killin good guyse

BACK WITH GOOD GUYSE

Crom: elt kill good guyse

BACK WITH VILLIN

They get into rockship and start a apeeder

Shadow: let red kknote

Shadow: it saids I need to kill tail

Shadow:

Tail: looks at knote and reds it all

Tail, what redding?

Shadow: nothing

Carsh bandicute: am goodan drivinger truss me

They get in carsh

Carsh Bandicutre : oh noed

The spip sends them flieing and

Docor Ho: hm I hoped shadow wood kill them, my planned I all wurking out

Docor Ho get in a retardis to funded them


	12. ponie jumpin

Chapter 12: ponie jumpin

Gladon goe flieing

GLADON: ahhhhh am scared

Gladon: arnt yu scarred too tipe null

Rainbow dash: ooh hey frend

Gladon: ugh I hate pones

Pink pie: AHHHHHHHHHH

Gladon: what this is evan?

Evan:

Tipe Null:

Selestya: dententsshon

Rainbow dash: no please!

Pinker Pie: no pleese

Twilite: no cheese

Raretee: go flees

Tipe. I'll:

Gladon: ugh jeeze

They all go to dententshion

Gladon: ugh this so boring

Diskord: I gitted you oot

Gladon: ugh relly

Diskord: yes I cazan do it

Selestya: HEY NO TOCKING

Pones: yes oilman

Diskord: WACH this

Gladon: hm ok

He shots selesya with horn power in fase and she dieds

Pinkest Pie: HEY YOU CANS NUT YUSE HER WEEKNJSS AGENST HER

Twilite: yes that meen

Rainbow Dash : agreeded

Raretee: urgh man this ain't good fo yo

Diskord: lets run

Gladon: ok

Gladon: oh noes, thay eated tipe null

Slutteshy: yes we did

Gladon: RAN

diskord Gladon and tipe null scram oot thare but the pones are fass

Pikiesten Pie: YOU GRT BSCK HER KNOE

Diskord: get on me back

Gladon jum on diskord back

Twilite: IM AM SO AN ANGRE

Aplejace: I gotta this partnr

Aplejace trow a laso at diskord and they com flieing down

Gladon and Diskord: OH NOES WE GITTING TROWED DOWN TO THE GROUN HOW COOD THISS HAPPIN IM AM SO SAD SND SORRUEW

Twilite: neve fite us agen cuz u dyed

Diskord: no dumb GUI

Twilit: want to hav battl

Gladon: but we oot numere

Diskord: sing battl

Rainbow dash: fined

Diskord: they call me diskord cuz I beet u lots

Twilite : but guess what you not a robots

Diskord: well I mite not bee but at leest I can be free

Sluttershy: you might be rite but you ar not a tree

Diskord: trees aren't reel either are bushes

Aplejace: yes they are you are just a smooshes

Diskord: NOOOO

DISKORD TERN Ato stone

Gladon: my frend

Rainbow dash: now cum into me

Gladon: well ok can null cum two?

Aplejace: NO HE cv,año NOT

Gladon: then now

Raretee: were you go in?

Glondan: to find my fries

Twilite: well fry dip is magic


	13. trippig to elpfent graevyerd

ChPter 13: trippig to elpfent graevyerd

Chewbocco: HONKKKKKK

Mtl Socin: BOOP bop beep?

Carsh Bandicut: hm I'm am carshed , this plase is scaredy

Metl sonic trie to warm up bye choobaco but he throws Metl sonic away

Metl sonic: bop bop bop bop bop bop bop bop bop bop bop bop

Choobaco: ramps

3 high yenas cum up

Carsh bancicute: oh wT the

Shenzy,Buns-Eyend Edd : hey fuckr guyse what u doing hear

Carsh Bandicute: wow u guyse maek me shivring

Shenzy: we shood

Buns-eye: ya we eat ya

Choobaco: YAMP LUMP

Metl Sonic: clanks

Carsh Bandicute: no don nut eat

Edd: HAHAHAHAHAS AHA

Shenzy: hea scur

Scur: ye

Buns-eye: wee eet them

Scur: k

Ed: NGVNEIUHGEIUGNREIGNK

But juss then carsh notes a vechile and it's an am-

Carsh Bandicute: WOAHHH

Carsh speeds to vechile

Shenzy: ware thay goin

Buns-eye: don know but I got riffle

Shenzy: shots em

Buns-eye: hm it in my vechile my vechile is am-

Choobaco: honk

Carsh drive the vechile

Ed: HAHDUDHUSHSKZA

The high yenas run affer them

Scur: git em

Metl Sonic: BOOP bop beep! Boop bop beep beep bop!

Choobaco: hook honk?

Metl sonic: beep bop, bing bing bong clank clap

Choobaco: grub honk, grin. Huff puff honk hunk heek

Metl sonic: frank bop bop bop bong

Choobaco: ramps ramps ramps ramps

Metl sonic: bop

Choobaco: lungs

Carsh Bandicute driv them aroun elfent graevyerd

Carsh Bandicute : on wow am good driving neve git in a carsh not wunse eve I neve carsh am grate driver

They got in carsh

Carsh Bandicute: oh need!

Shenzy: prefct

Scur : kill them

Edd: jknfnfieuwnffn

Buns eye: giv me my riffle

Choobaco: homp

Buns-eye: urgh, buns

Buns-eye taek gun

Choobaco: RADDA

Buns-eye: shorted riffle and then Metl sonic jum in frunt becaus of luv

Metl sonic: bing bing, bong...

Choobaco: BOPP

Edd: HHEHEHEHEHEHEHE

Buns-eye: wha!

Carsh Bandicute: CHOOBSCO GIT IN!

Shenzy: you dint kill the choobaco!

Scur: urghhh

Carsh Bandicute: choobaco !

Choobaco: wam..

Choobaco is sad but comes in car

Buns eye: hehehe, buns eye jums in

Scur: he will bring back the hed

Shenzy: ye

Edward: Well, in order for bonzai to be able to bring back the head of another organism, that would take hours upon hours of training and determination. Bonzai is not educated nor talented in the art of combat therefore I came to my conclusion. I do not believe that bonzai will be able to complete this task and he will take consequences for his actions.

Scur: why

Ed: BABDWDUFBUFBEWUB

Shenzy: yes

Carsh Bandutce: Time to dye then

Carsh swing arm and swingded in two scur and he dies, the othe high Hilas are a frightended

Bons-eye drivded car at the goods

Bins-hi: NOW U DYEEEEE!,!

Choobaco: HONK

Choobaco: that wat you thinked

Choobaco jupm on to the car and carsh it in the other hi enas

Ed: WBAKAKAKOAAAOO!?

Shenzy: You absoluto dunderheds!

Buns ye: Oop

They carsh and blow upde

Carsh Bandacute: gotted carshed

Choobaco: HINKA HONK

Carsh Bandacute: Ketbgo find eveyone elsa


	14. there goldedn tryganles

Chapter 14: there goldedn tryganles

Sulk: woah, were r we?

Dr. Woily: I thinkers we are not in the same word

Han Soflo: yes prolaby we are

Zedla: what are they're doing hear

Gadorf: mustes be hunting the tryfors

Zedla: gadorf stop huntig the tryfors

Gadorf: never

Han Soflo: what are the tryfors

Zedla: it magic and grat wish, tree peopel get a peice

Gadorf: I have 1

Zedla: I have 1

Gadorf: and link have the 3

Zedla: we half not scene him in a wile

Han Soflo: what if he dyed

They laffed

Zedla:that cooded never happendtor!

Gadorf: I wishes

Han SoFlo steels the tryfors and then tell peeple it was his own orijinull

Zedla gets up and is wearing a green and has big ears and is a mail with a sword

Dr Woily: strong mail wow

Han SoFlo: oh noed, zedla is stron

Zedla: ware is then tryfors!?

Gadorf: URGH WARES IT

Zedla: hey, stupeed idot it was you (potting at sulk

Sulk: nom! It no

Gadorf: urgh

Gadorf trumple on sulk but sulk is stil okeys

Zedla and Gadorf them beet up sulk for teen yeers

Dr Woily: oh no , sulk is bed hurtled!

Sulk grt ferb stumped

HanSoFlo: no. GUIs I got the tryfors they are all mine idea

Zedla and Gadorf: oh that make tents

Dr Woily: ok kook so will u hdlped us fite sum good guis

Zedla: well em the heroes of hirool

Gadorf: but good guis are bad

Han SoFlo: yes thay pleyed checkers

Tingel: hay dude

Gadorf: ugh tingel hear

Dr woilyD : who tingel

Tingel: am grate, I need to help the fite

Zedla: but you nt stron tingel

Sulk: nugget hatch

Tingel git hit to the floar boord

Tingel: ouhcw

Zedla: neve tock back to us agen

Gadorf: ye

Dr Woily: ok git in spip know ok

Sulk: k

Han SoFlo: this is totaly me wen I Steele a tryfors and then beet up a straner


	15. sand groond

Chapter 15: sand groond

Tail: huh, we carshed

Shadow: ya I gess soh

Docor Ho is waching frum distins

Docor Ho: I hoep that shadow kil the tail

Tail: so good thinged we fimded yo

Shadow: uh he

Shadow is nervis becus he is suppsed to kil tail

Docor Ho: SHADOW KIL THE TAIL

Tail: what

Shadow: heh he.

Docor Ho: tail you will dye

Tail: no pls

Shadow: I'm sowrrew tail

Tail: but shadow pls no

Shadow: shadow

Job the Hut: WHAT AR HOU DOING ON TATTOONE

Turkish Raiders: Zencilerden nefret ediyorum!

Docor Ho: uh just carshed hear I don now

Job the hut: that is not a velod xscused

Shadow: oh ya well u arnt Evan strong

Docor Ho: ya you ar Ar an wanker

Job the hut: WHAT

Docor Ho: wanki

Job the hut: ooh I'm am mad

Tail: shriving

Job the Hut: ALLAH AHUAKBAR

Turkish Raiders: Ben bir TERÖR'DÜR VE TÜM AZINLIKLARA BİRLİK OLACAK, SİZİN AYRILAN JEWS'İ KOLAY. KUYRUĞU SEVİYORUM VE GÖLGELERİ GEY VE HOMESEXUSL'DİR.

Tail: AHHHH

Shadow: dye!

Shadow hit one Turkish raider but then grt bomed

Docor Ho: bye you muppet wanker plonker tosser arsehole

Job the Hut: you will dye

Docor Ho: eyd

Docor Ho git in retardis and tail and shadow get snached and chaned up

Job the hut: thay wil pay fore what thay died

Turkish Raiders: AUTISM A SEÇİMDİR

Tail: sir I dint do anythiem

Shadow: ya dude

Job the hut: shut up dum pop hed

Shadow: I cri

Shadow take out wocky tocky and cal docor Ho

RING RING

Docor Ho: wha

Shadow: am bein took

Docor Ho: kil tail an git oot

Shadow: but whied I kill tail

Docor Ho: don be an wanked

Shadow: fined

Tail: why u kil me

Shadow: to git oot

Job the Hut: no tockin

Turkish Raiders:Protezler!

Shadow taik gun

Tail: don do it shadow! We... we were bestes

Shadow: I half two

Shadow shootsed tail in the hed

Tail: no...now we can not regeve and kil sonci

Shadow: good bys

Tail fel ded his hed was blowed to pices, thare was blode eveywhera and all was blode

Turkish Raiders: Güle güle

Job the hut: I will still kil youd

Shadow: y?! I killer my fries for you!

Then the retardis com in top off shadow and he is in the retardis

Docor Ho: good job killin tail, he was a thyme lord the hole time and he creted a pardocks it wood kil us al

Shadow: why didnt you tel me form the strat

Docor ho3: becuse if wood kil us al

Shadow: I udersants.

Docor Ho and shadow tarvels away in the retardis bac to the restes


	16. sitser lactation

CHApter 16: sitser lactation

Fslcoin, dedede, and focky are at a new fozzbear pizzarie

Falcoin: surf clay were we go

Dedede: we arrive someware nude

Foxy: I now this plase

Balon boy: hi guse wel come to the pizzarie there are news frieds

Foxy/! NEW FRIEDS!?

Balon boy nodes and introduse balora, cercis baby, and pupet

Pupet: hi

Dedede: hi

Cercis baby: helo

Foxy: ahoy matey I am foxy I workdes at a pizzarie last yesterday tomorow

Balora: wow amaze grate wow

Foxy: wow

Cercis baby: NO TAKING TO BALORA

cercis baby atek foxy but foxy rip off hed

Cercis baby: ouwh

Balora: rest innpece

Dedede: wow

Fslcoin: got em good

Foxy: DONT ATAK ME OR YOU GET THE ARRRG MATEY

Pupet: ok sry

Balon boy: I'm gonna get us gone out

Foxy: sure I can helped us matey

Balon boy: okay help us infate balon

Dedede puff up are and blow in too big balon balora is ternd on

Balora: u blow hard big boy?

Dedede: yesses

Balora thrustes her hips tord Dedede and he trustes bac

Sins Dedede his an king he noks her to the Wal and she hit he r hed and dye

Balon Boy: ok guis sins they ded we nead you guis to taek cair of the pizzarie and job

Foxy: argh matey no job am steele like a pirreart

Capn Falcoin: wel theyre, I wont muney

King dedede : am a king have much muney

Foxy and King Dedede: we will KNOT job and we don't job at all don't giv us job no

Balon Boy: u start werk in 10 mints

Foxy: ok

King dedede: can t wate to werik!

Captin Falcoin: yes

They were walked to werk and suddly it gitted DARK!

King Dedede: hm I thot we were sellin pete-zuh

Captin Falcoin: yes, me to

Foxy: no we don knot do it thare

Balon BoY: hi freind

King Dedede: oh hay balon boy

Balon Boy: HIDEEBFUIWBDUWIFB

KING DD:AHHH SO SCARRY

balon boy: exitly, get spooked

King dedede: I'm so scare

Balon boy: yes am now that

Balon boy: go home know

King dedede: ok

Balon: stupied scared boy

King dedede: am king

Balon boy: bi bi

King dedede lows hed and walk out

Captin Falcoin: hm that was craze wow

Balon boy: wow so craze

Captin Falcoin: BUT WHARE FOXY!

doodle loodle loo

Balon boy: he in amitrocnic

Captin Falcoin: oh

Balon boy gone

Captin facloj: alon by meeself

Captin Falcoin aboot to sing

Captin Falcoin:  
When I was just a kiddd  
I wasn't a bird  
I wasn't a captin  
I wasn't a curd

I cood flied in the air  
And sumtimes is was scarry  
But am nut a bear  
The skied was starry

So I am Captin Fslcoinnnn

Captin sirloinnnnn

I git up evrydai to get up grt up  
But I dont understand the cup

Becausw I'm alone I'm alone in this world full of goblins and chuck

Captin Falcoin: glad to git it of my chest

Freddend Fooseball: that was so tuching

Chicken the CHICA and boney died of amzemint

Captin Falcoin: so no scar me?

Freddend Fooseball: no off corse

Foxy: that was grate

Freddend Fooseball: hear is sum. Money

Foxy: ok animatrockice 2.0 let help Captin Falcoin

Captin Falcoin: help me wit what

Freddend Fooseball: we help with destroyeding the good boys

King dedede: ya

Everyone: FRICK YOU KING DEDEDE

Foxy: ok let go

Freddend Fooseball: but ferst yo. Nedd upgrads

Captin Falcoin: aT kindes ?

Foxy: hm?

Freddend Fooseball make Captin Fslcoin into a flieing berd know and foxy supe foxy

Supe Foxy: wow

Captin Falcoin: WOA

Captin Falcoin boot sing agen

Captin Falcoin:

Now I'm am udult  
And am an berd  
Flie in the salt  
Eat eat eat curd

Don't evry think  
that's I'm a human  
Becus I'm fslcoin  
And am an hater of turbin

Because I'm Captin Fslcoinnnnnn

Captin purrllin

And I'm enjoan in this world with berd and chuck

Captin Falcoin: that was grate

Supe Foxy: amaze, let go know

Freddend Fooseball: ok let go

King dedede:ok

Everyone : SCARRY

King dedede: thank oilman (supe submissive)

Captin Falcoin: OMG MY BODIE IS CHANJING

Captin Falcoin turn too felco

Felco: wow M a berd

Freddend Fooseball: let goes


	17. a trale

Chapter 17: a trale

The good boyios art back hear

Sonic: wipe have been walking this pathes for a longs wile

Feenix rite: we are not on moon anymoar

Sans: moon? More like boney spoon

They all laffed out loud

Nucles: look their is a boy cring

M. Bisin: let go help im

They help im

Ash: why cri?

Charizard: don crib little boy

Isic: *sob*

Charizard neels down and wipe his teers away but Charizard is fire and the teers put out the fire and he deds

Isic: oops

Crom: dont cri about it it is ok

Isic: relly?

Dasey: yes it is okey

Isic: cool

Sonic: why where you cring

Isic: my mom trieyd to kill me

Everyone but not isic becus he nows alredy: WHAA WHAA WHAAAAAAAAAT!? YOURE OWN MOTHORRRR!?

Isic: I no ritge

Nucles: so what happendtor her

Isic: i kiles her

They clapeld

Oilman: I can make u feel better, Pikmon onsombole!

Flieing Pikmon: I am too tried today

Blue Pikmon: yea two tried today

Roc Pikmon: yea two tried today

Yellow Pikmon: yea two tried today

Red Pikmon: yea two tried today

Mussrom pikmon: yea two tried today

Wite Pikmon: yea two tried today

Purple Pikmon:

Oilman: I udestands.

Isic: it ok i better now

Sonic: u join us?

Isic: why I am a bouy only

Feenix rite: OBJECSHITN

Everyone gapsed

Feenix rite: you ares not juss a little boy, you are a kid to kill own mom who killed you tried to killed is merdur and merdur is a berd curd and berd curd equill Captin Fslcoin and floe

Isic: SO TROO

Everyone is amazmint bye feenix rites sckill

Eggman: hehehe I'm. So sneaker

Eggman is beyind a buch so thY can't see him

Sonic: well live is bette withootr bad guys huh

Isic: WOW BAD GUYYse? That soond craze

Eggman: so craze if ya ask me

Sonic: yes they craze

Nucles: but if ya gotted Nucles you surviv

Isic: no nuclear

Nucls: good nucles

M Bisin: am gonna sit bak and relkx

Eggman: sins it onlie me I trow EGGPOWNS

Crom: no an bad guyse!

Eggman: you thinked

Good guyse: huh?

Eggman : it onlie me

Oilman: ATAK

Dasey runs up but got eted by an eggpown

Sonic ounsh Eggman in stumich

Eggman: ouw?

Nucles: get a uncle samwitche

POOM

Eggman: no

All egg pow s get destriyed

Charizard: tsek this

Charizard trie to blew fire but he die

Sans: burning bones amirite

Everyone laf oot lood

Eggman: hey sonic

Sonic: yes

Eggman: dye

Eggman trie to kill sonic but the. Git trap

Eggman : no am trapp

Crom : good jobs evryone

Ash: good job Charizard

Pikmon: yes oilman

Eggman: so don beet me pleese

Ash: but Eggman is bad guyse

Isic: yes is me, isic hit him

Eggman: no stoop

Sonic: why

Eggman: becaus

Eggman is stallin

Oilman: Eggman whi we shudnt kil ya rite know

Eggman: because am CALLIN BSCKED UP

Eggman called back up

Feenix Rite: I can't object!

All the bad guyse com

Gladon: ugh It was so far wock

Dr Woily: we gotted yur back eggman

Charizard: oh noed!

Sonic: the egghed got trix up his sleved

Eggman eet sum serial

Eggman: trix Ar fur kids

Ash: guyse wat we do!

Crom: com on bad guyse let go for a fite

Carsh Bandicute: YEE HAW

Carsh grt in carsh and got egghed oot of trapped

Falco: We hear

Freddend Fooseball: wit frends

Zedla and Gadorf : we gotted lost of friends

Sulk: get redy to dye good guyse

All the good guyse are bein surrunded

M Bisin: we can't fite them

Feenix Rite: got that rite

Isic: I'm so scarred

Sans: svhiverng mi bones!

They don laff at that becaus this is serius

Supe Foxy: git redy to b pummled matey matey

Choobaco: MUB!

Shadow: yes let do this

Docor Ho: ya blody wankedr

Villins: ware tail

Shadow and Docor Ho: I dunno

Villins : ok

Mowth: sprout that's nice

All the heroes are shakin and gulpin

King dedede: CHARJ!


	18. egghed rools

Chapter 18: egghed rools

All the villin charj and lock up the good guyse

Sonic: I'm so lock up

Nucles: that ok we can punsdhed Ar way owt

Nucles trie to hit caje but no avale

Ash: Charizard!

Charizard: yes ash

Ash: jus bern it al downed!

Charizard: ok

He berns it but then bars tern to sords and he impail imselfes

Ash: woops

Oilman: we so sad

Roc Pikmon: so sad

Red and Blue Pikmon: so mad

Wite and Purpel pinkmln: so grab

Yellow Pikmon and mussroom: go dad

Flieing pikmon: bowl scabs

Gladon: ugh stop to king

Gadorf: ya stupeed idot dums

Zedla:ya idot

Then oot of knoware tinkel com

Tinkel: tinkel to the rskew

He stabbeds zedla killin her goodly

Dr Woily: intuder

Choobaco: BLOP

Carsh Bandicute: stoop a

Tinkwl Jum threw evryon goin fast villin can't cach hims

Isic: go tinkel

M Bisin: ya tinkel u rok

Tinkel: thanked

Freddend Fooseball: GIT HIM

Tinkel: git me

Freddend Fooseball and felco trie to git I'm but he is fast an put them in caje

Freddend Fooseball: WHAT?

Felco bout to sing

Felco: I forgit what I wause gunna sing

All the villin star chasing tinkel

Villin: git back

Tinkel: no am neve gong two do that

All the villin. Chased tinkel and end up in caje.

Sonic: wow amaze! Tinkel you save the day

Heroes: yay amaze grate

Tinkel: yes yur welcime

Nucles: so git is oot

Docor Ho: u wanker boiuy

Tinkel : I don git entone oot

Eggman: yes, he is my teem

Dr Woily: so villin teem?

Eggman: egghede teme

Shadow: but Eggman arnt u on ore teem?

Egghed : thats was my plan

Everione gasped besid tinkel and egghede

Eggman: I maedvyou guyse go far awayed to maek cajes

Carsh Bandicute: I crashed tho yu dint maek us

Eggman: yes, kno younguiys will be my slawvs I will role the wurld

Tinkel: yes you will HEIL EGGMAN

Eggman: and thank to tinkel I waus abel to do it goodly

Tinkel: youer welcom Eggman

Eggman: folluw me tinkel

Tinkel: into caje?

Eggman: ye

Tinkel ggits in caje

Eggman: HAHAHA you in caje two

Tinkel: yes of curse

Eggman: i betryed yu

Tinkel: ya ok so

Eggman: I terned on yu

Tinkel: I now, hoo caer

Eggman: hm, that pritty craze, well know I will show u mine rath HAHAHAHAHA

Everyone bedjde Eggman: NOOOO!


End file.
